The fallen Of The Spirit Wolf
by XVioletXWolfX
Summary: My face turns red as a tomato. My stomach starts to cramp up. My world starts to blur. Sudddenly I fell over unresponsive. I could hear him. His voice yelling my name trying to help. I Could still see him. The pain written over his face. He was struggling for my survival. It seemed as if he didn't care what would happen to him, all he wanted was me to keep breathing.


Father, Mother! I yelled out.

I kept running closer to them, but my feet weren't moving fast enough. They seemed to get heavlier.

"Keep running." I told myself. "Keep running for your loved ones." Was my only motivation. But suddenly I stopped in my tracks. unable to move as I watched my parents burned in fire. I heard their weeps. The weeps sound was true pain.

"No, I'm to late"

"Yes, you are Ms. Violet!"

I turned around looking in the shadows, but no one was there. Was my mind just playing tricks on me? No it couldn't be. That voice was so real. So reconizable.

"Dark Nightmare" I whispered to my self. But only could get Dark out. My throat was so dry. Most likely from fear.

"You killed my parents, didn't you?" I yelled out to the shadows. Echos of my words was the only response. I pulled out my bow from that bag that was on my back for safety measures.

"Oh Violet, you will soon find out!"

I woke up in tears. My first encounter with Dark Nightmare. True terror! I sat up my bed. Prim's hand slapped off my stomach. She must have gotten scared last night.

(Yes I used the name Primrose from the Hunger Games. I like that name for some reason.)

I looked around. 5 bunk beds. 2 were full, and 3 were abandoned. The others must have gotten up already to start training. I forgot we weren't at home. Willow and Abby were the only ones that still were asleep. Not counting my 7 year old sister, prim.

I got up and went in to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Great" I said sarcasticly as I looked at the dark circles under my eyes. Must had slept rough last night.

I took one last glance in the mirror, and got into the shower. The hot water felt good too. It helped some of the sorenest from yesterday's training. I sat there for a little while and let he water run on my neck.

When I got out and finished getting dressed. I went outside the wind was blowing, and the sun was shineing bright. I saw other wolves practicing as well as them in their human form. Megan was using a long stick to fight with. She twisted it faster than lightning. Her hair fluttered in her face as she fought. It seemed like this weapon she used was her destiny.

When she noticed me she told her partner that she was fighting against to take a break, and started heading my way.

"Look who's finally awake!" Megan teased.

"Hey Megan."

"Have you practiced this morning Violet?" Megan asked.

"No. That's where i am going now."

I noticed a wolf staring at me. Fur white as snow, and eyes midnight black. We met eye contact for a second but turned away. Megan also noticed him staring at me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like Greyson is checking you out."

"Who's Greyson? I asked. It seemed like a stupid question to ask though.

She looked at me like I was complete retard. That glare she gave me seemed like someone would give some else before they beat the hell out someone. But Megan was to kind hearted for that

"You don't know Greyson?"

"No. Should I?"

"His father owns this place. But, that's not the only reason everyone knows him. He battled black midnight and won the battle."

"Details please" I joked around with Megan. And she play pushed me in response. That glare that she gave me was now a complete smile.

"Black Midnight is a little bit weaker than Dark Nightmare I hear. But you got to remember, Black Midnight is also Dark Nightmare's father."

"Reminds me of Nina" I said.

"Who's Nina." She asked.

"Oh.. just a childhood friend's enemy's niece."

Before she could respond I felt something solfty tugging on my shirt. I turned around to see Prim's face. She seemed worried. Prim was still in her night clothes. Then I see from the corner of my eye everyone running. Prim started to grab my waist, and put her head on my stomach. She was frightened.

"Violet, somethings happening" Prim yelled.

Suddenly there was a purple blimp over the sky. It had the letter N on it. A door opened on it and People started to jump out of the blimp. A man came to the opened part with a microphone in his hand. He was very short. Maybe 4.3 feet his skin tone was yellow. He was wearing a white lab coat with black pants. He started talking in the microphone.

"Violet Kelly Wolf show yourself! Or have this place blown to bits!"

"Violet?" Prim and Megan said in shock.

"Do you know him?" Megan questioned.

Suddenly I remembered this violent man from my childhood summers in Australia. Dr. Neo Cortex, evil scientist. I looked at Prim. She was not safe here. Neither was anybody else.

"Megan, get Prim out of here! Make everyone evauwait immediately! It's is not safe here. Leave now!" I yelled

"What about you?"

I looked directly at Megan.

"I will be fine. Now go!"

Megan grabbed crying Prim off of me and carried her away.

"No! Prim screamed. "Let me go!"

I looked back at the man. He was still searching for me. His devil eyes explored away. What does he want with me? Where's his enemy? Someone walked beside him and took the mic from him. He started to laugh.

"Come on out wolfy. There's no reason to be afraid!'

This was a taller man. He was probably 18-20 years of age. Black hair and tan. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, and blue jeans. He seemed familer.

"Dark Nightmare!" I yelled.

Sorry but this is the end of this chapter. I know I left a cliff hanger, but I seriouly needed to put he first chapter out. Sorry if it was terrible. But this is my first ever story. Anyways please review!

P:S: Even if Jojoker Boy can not see this, I just wanted to tell him thanks for reviewing the preview! I tried to fix what he tokd me to work on.


End file.
